The Marauders PreMarauders
by Hollabulooooooooo
Summary: This story is about the marauders before they actually were the marauders. So basically the first year of Hogwarts. Sorry the first chapter is so short, but keep reading, it gets better and PLEASE review! If you read&review, I'll r&r your stories! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The first look at Hogwarts

The Marauders Pre-Marauders

**A/N Hey people! This is my first FanFic so go easy on me. I know this chapter is amazingly short, but the next ones are longer and better! I would like to hear the truth in your reviews, just maybe not the whole truth! Lol! Hey, I know this first chappie isn't that good, but please keep reading, it gets much better! Please review:-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. they are all owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1

A first look at Hogwarts

James hopped onto the Hogwarts Express just as it slowly pulled away from Platform 9 ¾. He waved to his parents' grinning, yet slightly worried, faces until they were out of sight. He knew his parents weren't worried about _him_, exactly. They were more worried about what he would _do_. They knew he was a bit of a prankster. They even felt slightly bad for the teachers at Hogwarts, for they were the ones who would have to put up with James' pranks.

James walked down the narrow isle looking for a not completely full compartment. He settled for a compartment with a pretty girl with red fiery hair, a handsome boy with longish black hair, who was obviously trying to look cool, and a rather sickly looking boy who was very pale.

James slid open the compartment door and said, "Uh, can I sit in this compartment?" when all three nodded their heads "yes", James came into the compartment and sat in the seat across from the red-headed girl.

"Erm, my name's James Potter," James said in greeting to the rest of the group.

"My name's Lily Evans," said the pretty girl in response.

"Black, Sirius Black," said the attempting-to-be-cool boy, raising one hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Its nice to meet you," said the pale boy sitting next to James. Remus reached out to shake James' hand, but James was too busy staring at Lily, with her nose stuck in some very dull looking book called Muggles: What They Can Mean To You. James could feel a string of drool coming from his mouth, but he didn't care. Remus attempted to bring James back to the real world, but no such luck.

It was raining outside, though Remus could make out the first look at Hogwarts through the streaked glass window.

"Well, might as well go put on our robes, we're almost there.

James, having suddenly come back from the La La Land he had been in the entire train ride, stood up to go change.

"Good idea," he answered faintly as they all filed out of the compartment, still not completely shaken from his trance.

**A/N: Hope yall liked it. Please review! The next chapter will be about the sorting of the pre-marauders **


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

The Marauders Pre-Marauders

**Chapter 2**

**The Sorting**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. I hope it'll be better than the first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so you can't sue me!**

The train made a slow stop. Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius had all gotten back to their seats just in time to sit down, then have to get right back up again. Everyone on the train slowly started to file out. Through the fog and rain that now surrounded them thickly, they heard a rough voice calling out "First years! All first years please come this way!"

The small group of terrified looking first years all ambled over to the voice, completely scared and confused. A tall man was, I guess you could say, "collecting" the first years.

"Okay, everyone," said the man, "My name is Thomas Rigby. I'm the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts. Now everyone please come with me. Yes, this way please," he said as all first years ambled over in that direction.

James ended up standing next to a tall pale boy with light blond hair and a sneer on his face. James could tell by just _standing_ next to him that he was someone he would try to avoid. He was rolling his eyes at what Thomas was saying and kept whispering something to his friend with very greasy hair.

"Now we're going to be crossing this lake here in these boats," he said. "So everyone please find a boat. No more than three people to one!"

After everyone was situated, they started rowing across the lake.

"Oh my God!" screamed a girl, "W-what is is that!" she was pointing to a whitish moving figure lazily swimming in giant circle.

"Oh, that's nothing but the giant squid," seeing everyone's terrified faces, he added quickly, "But don't worry, it won't hurt y -" But too late. There was a huge _splash. _The girl had fainted and fallen into the lake. Everyone gasped. Then Thomas jumped in to save her, He pulled her to the surface and got her onto his boat.

James, being near the back, hadn't been able to see who the girl was. The moment he caught a glimpse of the red hair, fear stabbed through him: Lily. James saw Thomas climb back onto the boat and check for a pulse. When finding none, he started to do mouth-to-mouth CPR on her. James was purely jealous.

After several minutes of no response, and of James' mounting hatred, Lily finally sputtered up a lot of water. James let out a, "Phew!" under his breath.

"She's ok everybody!" said Thomas as a cheer erupted from the gaggle of firsties, "Everyone, let's get to the castle. You don't want to miss your own sorting ceremony, now do you?" he asked, laughing at his own joke. Nobody joined in. The group continued to row to the castle.

Once they got in the great oak doors and into the Great Hall, they were lined up in alphabetical order. A tall stern looking witch walked in holding a three legged stool and an old beaten up wizards hat. All of the First years looked at, not quite sure of what was going to happen. All of a sudden a tear in the front of the hat started to sing:

"Life is full of mysteries

You may believe one me

But when you get to know me

I'm very simple, you see

My sole purpose is to place you

Where you ought to be

In one of four houses

Gryffindor or Ravenclaw

If you're smart or brave

Slytherin or Hufflepuff

If you're average or a knave

Whatever house you're put in

You'll always just be you

So put on the Sorting Hat

And I'll give you a clue!"

The hat finished the song and resumed its still position once more. After a short silence, the great hall erupted into applause. After the students had been quieted down, the sorting began.

"Avery, John," called out the stern looking witch. A pale boy at the front of the line walked forward, not quite knowing what he was supposed to do.

"You're supposed to put the hat _on_ and _sit _on the stool," said a sixth or seventh year Slytherin, snickering at John's expense. John quickly sat down and put the hat on his head, or rather over his head. It was so large that it covered his head completely and the only reason it didn't go down further was because his shoulders got in the way.

"Hmmm," said that hat, "Well now that that moment of stupidness is over, lets take a look at your brain," he said, "Well, there's obviously very little brain in there, not much courage, it'll have to be….Hufflepuff!"

Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table as John went to sit down. And so the sorting continued. James heard "Black, Sirius," and paid attention.

"Yes, not much brains, for sure, a bit arrogant-"

"That's not true!" shouted Sirius.

"Ah yes it is. I can see it all right here in this pea you call a brain! But there's courage. Yes you should be it….Gryffindor!"

x

James was standing next to a rather um…chubby boy who was kind of dancing around because he was so nervous.

"Hi, I'm James," he whispered and stuck out his hand. The boy shook it and said, "I'm Peter Pettigrew," he said. James could feel the sweat on Peter's hand. It was fairly revolting.

"Evans, Lily," A girl with slightly wet hair walked forward.

"Oh dear, you smell like… pond water!" some people laughed. James hated everyone who did.

"Well, would you look at that? You have a brain! Bravo! Maybe Ravenclaw? No GRYFFINDOR!"

When James heard that he decided he had to be in Gryffindor. After a little while, it was Remus's, the pale sickly boy he had met on the train, turn. He went up and sat down on the stool.

"Oo, you have a brain too! How exciting! You ought to be in Gryffindor!"

Soon it was Peter's turn. "Well not much brains. That's so surprising!" said the hat sarcastically, "But I suppose, hmm, Gryffindor!"

Next it was James' turn. "Well, lets see, no brain, a bit of a prankster, Slytherin? No Gryffindor!"

James did the Irish jig to the Gryffindor table, which was bringing much attention to him.

After the sorting, a tall thin man stood up at the staff table. Immediately everyone quieted.

"Welcome, students welcome!" he exclaimed, "I am your Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Now everyone, to your dormitories and get a good night's sleep!" he said and everyone stood to follow the head boy and head girl.

Soon the Gryffindors arrived at a portrait of a rather fat lady. The head boy said, "Chocolate frog" and the portrait swung open to reveal a cozy room with comfortable looking furniture and a blazing fire.

"Now everyone, the Girl's Dormitories are on the left and the Boy's on the right. Now everyone, scoot!" said the Head boy to the few remaining first years.

Everyone left and all was silent.

A/N: Hope you liked! It was definitely longer!


	3. Chapter 3 Playing hard to get

**A/N: Wow I logged on a little while ago and found out that this story was hit 40 times. It was so exciting dances around singing Go me go me!. One thing though, people who come could you PLEASE review it really helps me. Ok peeps enough chatter, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, you know it.**

Chapter Three

Playing hard to get

"_Thwack!"_ James was rudely awakened by the sound of whacking noises. Sitting up, bleary eyed, he rubbed his eyes. Hmm…. something still wasn't right. Oh yes his glasses, he could be a real idiot sometimes. Putting his hand to the bedside table, he felt around until he found the definite shape of his glasses. Putting them on, everything came into focus: a thick dusting of snow had covered much of the dormitory that he shared with Peter, Remus and ….Sirius. Oh dear. Looking more closely, James realized that it wasn't snow it was feathers. James looked around and saw at the end of the dormitory, Sirius, Remus and Peter were having a punishing pillow fight, well actually it was more like a pillow war.

Getting up, James crept over to where the fight was going on, which was pretty easy considering they were being so bloody loud, holding his own pillow over his head.

"WHACK!" went the pillow as James smacked Sirius over the head. Sirius spun aroud, clearly not expecting to be attacked from behind.

"Hey that's not fai-oh good morning sleeping beauty, (at that James hit Sirius over the head again) we weren't expecting you to be up for a while," said Sirius.

James whacked Sirius over the head again, just for good measure, and the war continued.

By the time the four boys went down to breakfast that morning, they were covered with feathers though in high spirits.

"Hey, hey Lily!" called James, feeling a surge of confidence seeing the red hair beauty, "Hey, Lily can I talk to you for just a se-?"but the last part of the word died away as Lily just kept walking as if no one had said anything to her.

"Sorry, mate," said Sirius, patting James on the back.

"Whatcha sorry for?" James said, grinning, "She's just playing hard to get," he had a strange, mysterious glint in his eyes, as if he knew something no one else did.

"Whatever, Little Jamesy,"

Sirius got a well deserved smack on the head for that one, only this time it was with James' hand, not a pillow.

"That's gonna leave a bruise on my perfect head," Sirius complained, rubbing the spot where James had hit him.

"Oh, you poor baby," said Remus, pouting his lips and pretending to look sorry for Sirius.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius replied, hitting Remus in the head but missing because he ducked just in time and hit the wall instead.

"Ow ow ow ," Sirius whimpered.

"C'mon, you lot, we'll be late for breakfast," said a slightly exasperated James.

They got to the Great Hall just in time to get the last of the porridge. Right as they were sitting down by a slightly annoyed Lily (James' choice, surprise, surprise) a whole flock of owls came flying into the Hall, carrying packages, letters and parcels. James was surprised when a grey and brown barn owl landed in front of him, dropping a letter into his porridge. James lifted the letter out of his breakfast using two fingers.

"Are you still going to eat that?" asked Lily, talking to James for that first time since they'd gotten there, pointing to James' porridge.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. But that's ok, it wasn't very good anyway," James said, almost marveling aloud at how easy that had been, talking to Lily.

"Open it! Open it!" Sirius said.

James looked down at the slightly moist envelope that he was holding, not even remembering it until now.

James ripped open the envelope and found a letter, it smelled like porridge, strangely enough. It was from his parents. It said:

Dear James,

We hope you're liking Hogwarts just fine. This is just a letter to see how you're holding up. Have you made any frien-oh whops sorry, dropped my quill. Oh where did it go? Oh gosh, its here somewhere. Ah there it is. Sorry what was I saying? Oh yes have you made any friends? Good luck on all the classes. Don't get into too much trouble.

Love, Mum and Dad

"Okay," said James, "That was…interesting,"

"Your parents must really love you," said Peter, getting a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Um I guess so Peter," James said, not quite sure if that was a good answer, "Well, we should get going, don't want to be late for class on the first day." Everyone stood up and started to leave, James feeling confident because he could feel Lily's eyes on him. His confidence fell when he remembered that he was covered in feathers and resembled some sort of duck.

"First we have History of Magic," said Remus, studying his schedule.

"Sounds boring enough," said Sirius, not really seeming to care.

The four boys entered the classroom to find a dull looking teacher handing out books to the students. They took the last open seats and opened their books to page one.

"Nice of you to join us boys. Now today we will be learning about…."

And that was all that James heard. He started doodling on a spare piece of parchment and wrote notes to Sirius. Remus looked to be about the only one who was paying attention.

"_Have you noticed that Lily is looking posoitivly radient today?" _James wrote to Sirius, wincing at the spelling, it wasn't his best subject.

Sirius looked at the note that replied, _"Sur, whatevere. You realy need to learn how to spell."_ Sirius handed the note back to James, smiling as though he was pitying James on his spelling.

"_Ya, well your ugly"_ wrote James, smirking.

When receiving this note, Sirius looked hurt that James was denying his perfectness, crumpled up the note and threw it a James. James, having good reflexes, ducked and hit Lily square on the forehead. Lily merely glared at James and opened up the note. James didn't seem to care until he remembered what the note said: _your ugly. _Oh no. It was too late, Lily had already read the note. She couldn't believe it. James glanced over to see how she looked, and much to his surprise, she looked perfectly calm. Phew.

"_Rrriiiiinnggggggggg!" _went the bell and everyone got up to leave the classroom. James walked over to Lily to tell her he was sorry, when all of a sudden, a bottle of black sticky stuff was poured over his head. Lily stormed off, leaving James to stand there, sputtering and confused.

"Wait, Evans. No Evans don't go. I'm sorry!" James called after the girl who had already whipped out of sight.

"Tough luck," said Sirius, trying not to smile.

"It's ok. She's even prettier when she's mad," James said, a dreamy look coming onto his eyes.

"I say you're mad," said Remus, smiling at the way James looked with ink all down his front.

"We have to go, our next class is double potions with the Sytherins," squeaked Peter.

"What? You mean I have to go through the entire first day of school like this?" asked James, looking down at the unbecoming black blotch on his front.

"'Fraid so," said Sirius, giving James a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Grand just grand," mumbled James.

The rest of the day went like this. Finally, when the day was over, the group all headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

"That was the second to worst day of my life," groaned James, plopping himself down into a slightly over stuffed, but still comfortable, armchair.

"What was the worst day?" Remus asked, laughing.

"The worst day was the day I met Sirius," James replied, laughing.

"Hey, that's not fair," Sirius complained, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from them, pretending to be hurt.

"Aw, c'mon, Siri. I didn't mean it in a bad way," said James. At that Remus gave him a skeptical look.

"C'mon, everyone. Lets go to bed, we have school tomorrow," said Peter, getting up from his armchair.

"Uhg, don't remind me," said James and everyone laughed. They all started to ascend to their dormitory.

"Goodnight, everyone," said Peter, once they were all in their beds.

"Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," said Sirius

"Ok, Sirius,"

**A/N: Yay! One more review! I'm so happy. Go me go me! Ok, the next chapter will be about Quittich tryouts! Hope you liked!**


	4. Chapter4 The wonderful game of Quidditch

**A/N: Helllllllllllllloooooooooooo! Yay I got 8 reviews! Thank you people who reviewed! I just found out this story got 76 hits! Um, yes here is the fourth chappie for you, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Stacy Mayor.**

The Marauders Pre-Marauders

Chapter 4

The wonderful game of Quidditch

Remus Lupin climbed into the portrait hole to Gryffindor Tower, tripping on something lying on the floor and landing facedown. _Great, _he thought, _a perfect way to end the first week of school._ Remus heard some one laughing, at _his_ expence.

"Wait, hold on, it's only Remus," he heard a voice that was suspiciously similar to Sirius' say. Immediately the laughter died away.

"James?" Remus asked, getting to his feet, looking at a body face down on the ground, "What are you doing lying on the ground?"

"Oh, nothing," said Sirius, "I dared James to lie on the floor in front of the portrait hole to see how many people would trip over him," he said, a smug look on his face as if it was the best idea he'd ever had, which it probably was.

"Well it sure worked, didn't it?" Remus asked, glaring at Sirius.

"Sorry mate, you weren't supposed to trip, it just happened," said Sirius, pretending to look sorry.

"Of course it did," Remus said, laughing to himself and wondering how he had managed to get such idiots for friends.

"Yeah, but the good news is that so far we've tripped…" James counted off on his fingers, "… 36 people!" he said, looking proud of this accomplishment.

Remus closed his eyes, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer to his next question, "Please, please tell me that Lily wasn't one of those 36 people?"

"Okay, since you asked nicely, no, Lily wasn't one of the people we tripped," Sirius said in a not very convincing way.

"Oh no," Remus said, putting his head in his hands, "You tripped her? She must really hate you now James!"

"Yeah, I reckon she does, considering she purposely stomped on me after she tripped. That's going to hurt in the morning," he said as he rubbed his rear end.

"Ah well, we had better start on this weekend's homework," Remus said, sitting down on an armchair and opening his bag.

"Yeah," said Sirius, "I can't believe how much homework they gave us. I mean, you'd think they'd show a little pity. I mean, this is our first week here, and already we have a mountain of homework to do."

"Sirius, you have two pieces. I have two essays and four worksheets," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well that's probably more work than I've ever done!" Sirius retorted.

"Wow, you must be lazier than I thought," Remus muttered.

Just then, Lily walked down from the Girls' Dormitory, completely ignoring the study group.

"Hey, Lily," James called after her, getting up and running towards her.

"What do you want!" Lily screamed, whipping around to face James.

"Um, I wanted to say I'm sorry I tripped you…."

Lily scoffed, "Anything else?"

"And, um, will you go out with me?" James asked as an awkward silence followed.

Lily was taken aback by this, "I-I, um, NO!" she screamed and left the common room.

X

Lily stormed out of the common room, not watching where she was going and bumped headlong into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said, helping the girl pick up all of the stuff she'd dropped.

"Oh hi Stacy," she said.

"Hi Lily. I'm fine, happens all the time," Stacy said smiling, "Hey are you ok? You seem a little upset."

"Oh I'm fine, just a little p.o.ed at James Potter right now."

"Wait," said Stacy, "Do you mean James Potter, the extremely annoying and self-centered Gryffindor?"

"And arrogant," Lily added, laughing.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget?"

"You know what, Stacy?" Lily asked, "This may be the beginning of a great friendship."

X

James walked back to where Peter, Remus and Sirius were working.

"Wow, you must have really messed up this time, what'd you do?" asked Sirius, not helping matters.

"I asked her out," James mumbled unhappily.

"You what!" Sirius asked.

"I asked her out, okay?" James yelled.

"Why did you do that?" asked Remus, trying to not be accusing.

"I don't know!" James wailed, "I just, I don't know, I just did!"

"Well that's definitely not a very good reason," Remus mused.

"I know! I don't know what came over me! I just did it without really thinking!"

"It happens to the best of us," said Sirius, trying to comfort James.

"Thanks Sirius," James said.

"No, really, I never think before I do something!" Sirius said.

"Nnnnoooo," James groaned, "I can't believe I've as low as Sirius."

"Hey!" Sirius replied indignantly.

After 30 more minutes of silence, Remus stood up and said, "Well, I'm done with my homework; I'm going up to bed now."

The other three stared at him.

"You had more work than us, and I still have a long way to go. How is that possible?"

"Well James," Remus explained, "I actually _work_."

"Ah, that would explain it," James said.

"Well, goodnight you lot," said Remus as he started for the Boys' Dormitory.

The next morning, James woke up early waited an hour before he could go down to the Quidditch field with Sirius. His father had been a great Quidditch player and James wanted to own up to it.

"Hey James, have you ever noticed that grass is _green_?" Sirius asked as they were walking to the pitch, receiving a worried look from James, who hoped that Sirius was just giddy.

"Okay, Sirius, let's do the best we can so maybe we can get on the team together," James suggested.

'That would be _sweet_!" Sirius said.

Sirius and James got in line to try-out for the Gryffindor team. James watched and grew slightly more worried as he saw several 7th years be turned down from the team. Next it was James' turn to try out for seeker.

"Good luck, mate," Sirius said as he pushed James out onto the field.

James mounted the school broom he was holding and pushed off from the ground as the Quidditch instructor let go of the Snitch. James flew right after it and captured it after about a minute or so.

James flew back down to the field. He touched down and walked over to where the rest of the team would tell him if he made the team.

"What is your name?" asked a fourth or fifth year.

"Uh James Potter," he said.

"And what year are you?"

"Um fir-first year," James stuttered.

All of the team's player's mouth's dropped open.

"Well you made the team, good job,"

James couldn't believe it. No one had made it onto the team in their first year since, since….his _father _had gone to Hogwarts, and that was a _long_ time ago.

James ran to find Remus and Peter to tell them the good news. Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't as lucky as James had been.

"Sorry you didn't make the team," James told Sirius after the try-outs.

"Don't be. There's always next year," he said.

"And the next year and the next year and the next year," James said, laughing.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, trying to whack James, but once again his reflexes were too quick and Sirius ended up hitting…

"Ow, a wall!" Sirius cried, cradling his hand, "I'll get you for that one Potter!" and with that Sirius chased James all around the common room until the wee hours of morning.

**A/N: There's chap 4 for ya! Please review. That was a little too sentimental, so I promise the fifth will be better. Thank you Cold Moon for making my story one of your favorites! It's really quite an honor! The fifth chapter will probably be up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5 Operation F F

**A/N: Hey people. How's it goin? I'm pretty good! Okay, String Beanbrain, this chapter has a prank, as you wanted. School starts in 2 days and I don't even have a backpack! I'll get one tomorrow. Well here's the fifth chapter for ya, hope you like! Oh and one more thing, if you have any other friends on fanfic, could you please tell them about this story, I need as many reviews as I can get.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Stacey Mayor. Whoever made up "It's a small world after all" please don't sue me!**

The Marauders Pre-Marauders

Chapter 5

Operation floating food

James came in from the Quidditch field, drenched and muddy, yet perfectly content with himself. He walked up to the Gryffindor Common room, leaving behind a trail of muddy footprints.

"Hey James," Sirius said when James came crawling through the portrait hole, "How was Quidditch practice?"

"It was great!" James said enthusiastically, receiving a non-believing look from Sirius. "No, really, it was fun, apart from the fact it's pouring outside."

"Cool," said Sirius, not really seeming to care, "Look I was thinking that we should pull a prank, to sorta….celebrate that we survived the first month of school," there was a mischievous glint in Sirius' eyes that intrigued James.

"I'm listening," James said, wondering what Sirius had in mind.

"Ya see I was thinking…" Sirius began but was interrupted by a very pale Remus Lupin who rushed into the Gryffindor common room, and said, "You guy's I have to go see my sick aunt, so I won't be back for a day or two,"

"Aw, c'mon Remmy, we were thinking about doing a huge prank to celebrate surviving a whole month here," pleaded Sirius, doing his puppy dog eyes.

"Wow I really can't believe it, you were _thinking_? I didn't know you could!" Remus said, pretending to be shocked.

"Okay, fine, we were _planning_ a prank," Sirius said, slightly annoyed, "But really, you _have_ to help us."

"Nope, sorry, my aunt's really sick," said Remus, looking unhappy.

Sirius muttered something that sounded like 'party pooper' under his breath.

"Okay, well bye," Remus said hastily as he scrambled back out the portrait hole.

"Okay, I was thinking we could maybe charm people's food at dinner to just start floating around, and 'coincidentally' have some splatter a certain Slytherin who has abnormally greasy hair," Sirius said, and evil smile coming to his lips.

"Oo, I know!" James said, "We could also make the food sing!"

"I like that idea!" said Sirius, jumping up and down with excitement, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Okay, operation…hmmm," James paused for a moment, trying to come up with a good name, "…floating food! Or as we shall call it, Operation F. F."

Just then Peter walked into the common room and sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs. "Hey, guys," he said, looking slightly out of breath, most likely from walking up stairs, "what's happening?"

"Oh, we were just thinking up a prank for tomorrow night, you see we were thinking-"

But Peter cut him off, "You were _thinking_. I can't believe it; this is a day that will go down in the history of Hogwarts: the day that James Potter and Sirius Black actually _thought_!" Peter said sarcastically.

"Pete, that's a little old," said Sirius sourly smiling (bet you can't say that three times fast) and continued, "we want it to happen like this…" and went on to describe Operation F. F.

"That sounds fun!" Peter agreed, "but we're going to need to go to the library to find out which spells to use."

"Yeah, good idea, Peter," James said, clapping Peter on the back, "Let's go."

When they got to the library, the librarian, Madam Plinket almost fainted at the sight of James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. "You cannot be serious," she mutter to herself, but Sirius ended up hearing her, "Why, of course I'm Sirius!" Sirius said and Madam Plinket rolled her eyes.

The group went back to the isle where the charms books were.

"Hmmm, here's a charm that levitates things," squeaked Peter, looking in a book called Everyday Charms for the Everyday Witch or Wizard.

"Hmm, _wingardium leviosa," _James muttered, "Yes, I think this will work! Good find Peter!" James scribbled the incantation down on a scrap piece of parchment.

"Hey guys, look what I found," Sirius said, "Audiaco, a charm that can make any inani-intani-," Sirius struggled with the word inanimate, "well, whatever!" Sirius said, frustrated with the word, "Object sing or make whatever sound the charmer wishes."

"Sounds good to me," James said, writing down _audiaco_ on the scrap of parchment, "Okay men, our damage here is done. We shall be off!" James exclaimed with pretend authority, receiving a _shh! _from Madam Plinket. They hurried out before they could get any type of punishment.

"Phew! I never _ever_ want to go in there again," said James once they had left the library, "That was one of the scariest things I've ever done!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Sirius said, laughing, "That was…" Sirius searched for the word. If it had been Remus, he would have said 'horrific' or 'terrifying'. "… bad."

"Your vocabulary never ceases to amaze me," James joked in pretend awe.

"Why thank you," Sirius replied, making a mock bow.

"C'mon, let's get back to the common rooms we can practice these charms," James said grinning.

When the threesome (A/N: that's not supposed to be perverted!) got back to the common room they found it to be very crowded, so they went up to their dormitory instead.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" James shouted, flicking his wand at a feather he had pull off his pajamas that was still there from their pillow fight. The feather didn't move an inch.

"This is hard!" Sirius complained after trying to get his slippers to sing 'It's a Small World After All' at least ten times.

"Well, we have to try really hard if we want to make this prank go well!" James said, for he was getting frustrated with his feather.

After about forty-five minutes of trying to get the charms right, Peter, of all people, got his scarf to sing some folk song about crazy chickens.

"Yay Peter!" shouted Sirius, coming over to see the scarf sing, "Um, Peter?"

"Yeah?" said Peter, his face gleaming with pride.

"Where did you learn that song?" Sirius asked, laughing.

Peter blushed profusely, "Um well I uh…"

"Hey look!" they heard James squeal as a feather floated by, "You guy I did it!" said James, looking prouder than Peter, if that was possible.

After a few more minutes, Sirius accomplished both of the charms as well.

"Well goodnight," James said drowsily from his four cornered bed later that night, "Can't wait for the prank tomorrow."

And with that they all dosed of into sleep, the light of the full moon shining onto the floor and the faint sound of a wolf's howl far off.

The next morning all three boys awoke cheerful and early. None could wait for Operation Double F. The day seemed to go by quickly for the pre-marauders (minus Remus, of course). Before they knew it, it was time for dinner already. They discussed the plan as the walked down to go eat….and prank.

Tonight they decided not to sit together, to be spread out, so they could execute this prank better.

Around the time that the meal was half-way over, James, Sirius, and Peter started on the prank. James levitated some mashed potatoes and had them start singing 'Mary had a little lamb" and splattered them on Ravenclaw's head. After he and his friends did this for a while, a full-fledged food fight broke out in the great hall. This wasn't initially part of the plan, but it worked all the same.

James, Peter and Sirius abandoned the charms they had practiced so hard and used their hands instead. Now this was a fun prank, and they probably wouldn't get in trouble fopr it.

**A/N: He he, that was a fun chapter to write. Well you know the drill please review, hope you liked, because I need to get to bed now. See ya!**

**Holla73**


	6. Chapter 6 Psycotic Teachers

The Marauders Pre-Marauders

**A/N: Hi peeps. I got 19 reviews and 223 hits go me go me! Uh, I hope y'all liked last chappie, that was a fun one to write. This chappie has been half-done for like a week, but then I couldn't think of how to end it, so here goes! Well here's chappie 6 for y'all folks, please review review review review review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Stacey Mayor.**

Chapter Six

Psychotic teachers

The next morning Lily and Stacey walked down from the Girls' Dormitory talking about, you guessed it, their extreme dislike for a certain boy by the name of James Potter.

"….and it's really funny whenever he sees me, because he always ends up making a complete fool of himself," Lily told Stacey, laughing, "See watch this." Lily waved and smiled at James. James stared at her, shocked and fell off his chair with a loud _thud._

"You see what I mean?" Lily asked Stacey, who was laughing hysterically as they climbed out of the portrait hole to go eat breakfast.

Just then Remus climbed in through the portrait hole, looking paler and sicker than any of the other three pre-marauders had ever seen him.

"Ah, Remmy, you're back," Sirius said, spotting Remus as he made his way to where James, Peter and Sirius were sitting.

"Is your aunt doing any better?" Peter asked as soon as Remus sat down.

"What aunt?" Remus asked, completely forgetting that that was why he had left. The other three boys stared at Remus, seeing this, Remus said, "Oh, I mean, um, yeah, she's doing a lot better." Thankfully, they weren't exactly the suspicious kinds of people, because the answer Remus gave them seemed to make sense.

"Good to hear it," James said to Remus, patting him on the back, which made him almost fall off his seat, "Are you okay, Remus?" James asked, looking worriedly at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus lied, because really he felt very nauseous and tired from his night out being a werewolf, "I'm fine," he repeated, "Just a little tired from the trip. So how was the prank?"

James and Sirius got the same evil glint in their eyes, "It was great!" James said, "We levitated people's food and made it sing!"

"Wait, aren't those pretty complicated charms?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," Sirius said, "We just found them in these books in the library," he said, being much help to the situation.

"You guys were _in the library_?" Remus asked sarcastically, "I thought the library was only for people who know how to _read_."

"Shut it," Sirius said, "Anyway, it was a really good prank because it started a massive food fight in the great hall! I'm really sorry you had to miss it."

At that time, Peter's stomach made a huge rumble.

"Okay, well guys, I'm going down to breakfast," Peter said, getting up, "Anyone care to join me?"

"Yeah, okay," James said, following suit, "You coming Remus?"

"Erm, I don't think I'm really hungry right now. I'll see you guys later."

"Aw, c'mon," Sirius said, "They're serving everyone's favorite: watery mushy slime with a hint of brown sugar! Mmmmm," Sirius said, rubbing his stomach.

"No, really, I'm not hungry,"

"Party pooper," Sirius mumbled, looking worriedly at his friend.

And with that, the three boys left the common room.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" James asked.

"Maybe he caught something from his aunt?" Sirius suggested.

"Maybe," James said, looking like he was thinking very hard.

"Come on, guys. It's all gonna be gone by the time we get there," Peter whined.

"What is? The slimy stuff that some people would call porridge?" Sirius asked, "I mean, almost all the food we get here is really good, it's just the porridge!"

"Yeah, the porridge isn't just bad, it's downright disgusting!"

At breakfast, Peter was the only one who was actually eating. James was staring at Lily, who was at the other end of the table, and Sirius was looking at his schedule.

"Hmmm, what's today? Thursday?" Sirius asked, studying the piece of parchment.

"Nope. Sorry mate, today's Monday," James said laughing.

"Ah," Sirius said in disappointment, "Today we have History of Magic, Double Potions with Slytherins, and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs." He said darkly.

"Well, at least we can look forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" James said trying to look cheerful.

History of Magic went by very, very slowly, and since they didn't learn anything, there is really no need to tell about that class.

Afer the bell, James, Peter and Sirius hurried down to the dugeon and got in line for Potions.

Professor Slughorn walked out of the classroom and said, "Well, hello class!"

None of the Slytherins greeted his cheery hello and almost all of the Gryffindors said, "Hello Professor Slughorn!"

Once inside, Professor Slughorn began to speak, "Today class, we will be making simple love potion. Please do not take any of your finished potions back with you to use on someone," his eyes flickered over James, who tried to look completely innocent.

"I think we have a psychotic teacher," James whispered to Sirius, "I think he just read my mind."

"I dunno," Sirius said, "he does kinda freak me ou-…wait a minute, were you going to take some of the love potion and use it on Lily?"

James got a sly little glint in his eye as Sirius said this, "Maybe," he said slowly, looking very suspicious.

"C'mon, lets at least pretend we're working on this potion," Sirius said, laughing.

Later that night Sirius, Peter and James got back to the common room to find Remus sitting by the fire reading a book, looking much less pale than earlier that day.

"Hey Remus," Peter said, plopping himself down next to Remus on one of the couches.

"Hey guys," Remus said, looking up from his book, "How were classes today?"

"They were terrible since you weren't there," Sirius pouted, "But we have come to a confusion…"

At this Remus cut in, "Don't you mean conclusion?" he asked, laughing at Sirius's misuse of the word.

"Whatever!" Sirius said, "_Anywho,_ me and James have decided that Professor Slughorn is psychotic. Ya know, like he can read minds."

"I think you mean psychic? Psychotic means insane!" Remus said, laughing once more at Sirius's terrible vocabulary.

"Well, I think he's both!" James shouted

"Agreed!" the other three nodded.

They clinked pretend glasses together in cheers, laughing and being their lunatic selves.

**A/N: Well that was an extremely pointless chap, the next will be better, I almost promise! Sorry about the delay in updating, but school just started a week ago and I've had other things on my mind, plus an enormous writer's block. I think there shall be a prank in the next chap! I'll hopefully have 7 up in the next week or two, so don't be expecting anything tomorrow! Thanks so much to my reviewers and my wonderful beta Red-Devil15! Thanks a ton guys!**

**Hollabulooooooooooooooo **


	7. Chapter 7 Lily's Perspective

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hollabulooooooooo here. Look, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages, just been a little busy, with school and stuff. I'll make it up to you I swear! I would like to thank my few reviewers who have stuck with me throughout this story, it means a lot to me!**

**Bingalicious Midnight: **Sorryabout that sorting hat thing, I'm an Idiot, with a capital i. I promise you though that I'm not one of those losers who only watch the HP movies, it's just been a while since I've read the books! Thanks a ton for your review!

**Miss Radcliffe: **Okay, I'll make them smarter! It's just kinda hard to write funny, if you know what I mean.

**String Bean 458: **Really I'm fine, I had some Sierra Mist earlier!

**phoenixfeathersong 004:** Thanks! That was the best review I've ever gotten!

**Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, it means the world to me!**

**Disclamer: I own everything here! EVERYTHING! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Oh, what? Oh, I guess I don't own it, crap.**

Chapter 7

Lily's Perspective

Lily woke up one morning, bleary eyed and disoriented. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she rose from her comfortable four poster bed. As she stretched, she looked over and saw her new-found best friend, Stacey Mayor. Smiling inwardly, Lily tiptoed over to where her friend lay, so peaceful and defenseless. Lily watched her slow, even breathing for a second before crouching down on the floor.

"1, 2, 3," she whispered to herself. With that, she sprang up and tackled her poor oblivious friend. Lily jumped up onto the bed with such grace, yet landing with a most ungraceful _plop!_

"OH MY GOD! It's the apocalypse!" Stacey screamed, knocking Lily off her bed in the process.

Once she had caught her breath, Stacey looked down to the floor where she saw Lily shaking with laughter, gasping for breath.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" she gasped, standing up, holding onto the bed for support.

Meanwhile, Stacey was not as amused. I'm sure you wouldn't have been either if you had been pounced upon while you were trying to sleep.

"Lily Evans!" Stacey exclaimed with a fake look of sternness on her face, "That was not a very nice! What possessed you to do such a thing?" she finished before cracking into a broad smile.

"I don't know. I really don't. I just saw you sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't resist!" Lily said laughing.

All Stacey could do was throw a pillow at her face and go into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Down at breakfast, Lily was having a nice, pleasant conversation with Stacey when who should turn up but James Potter and his crew of miscreants, except for Remus, who was vaguely sane.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked, voice drenched in annoyance.

"Well, my sweet Lily," James drawled, "I was wondering if you would….." but he was cut off by Lily.

"No, for the bazillionth time, I will NOT go out with you! Case closed!" Lily stood up with such force she nearly flipped the entire table over. She stormed off, beckoning Stacey to follow.

After catching up with Lily, Stacey asked, "Lily, why do you loathe him so much? You know he's trying hard."

"Uh! That boy is the most annoying, aggravating, frustrating…" She thought for a moment, ".._stalker_ I know!"

If it had been a less serious (Sirius?) moment Stacey would've asked Lily how many stalkers she knew, but seeing as this was not one of those times, she stayed quiet.

When they arrived at their first class of the day, Lily almost ran in the other direction upon seeing James and his friends standing in line out side the door.

After lots of persuading and promises of chocolate on Stacey's part, Lily finally went into the classroom.

"Today, class," Professor Flitwick squeaked from the pile of books he was standing on, "we will be learning how to levitate objects. As you hopefully noticed, each one of you has a feather at the place where you are sitting. Those are the objects you will be trying to levitate. Now, the spell to do this is _wingardium leviosa_," he demonstrated the wand movements with the class.

Lily saw James, Sirius and Peter grin at each other, though she thought nothing of it. At that time, Professor Flitwick instructed them to begin practicing levitating their feathers. She was most surprised, however, when Sirius Black was the first person to master the spell. This just made her even more determined to master it.

The next thing she knew, almost the whole class had mastered the spell. All of a sudden she heard someone yell, "Watch out!" as a spell came rocketing towards her, and everything went black.

**A/N: Oooo, cliffy lol. Sorry, couldn't resist! I know how much you hate them! Well, that's chappie 7, hope you enjoyed! Next chappie will have a prank, I promise! Thanks again to all my fine reviewers and my spectacular beta RedDevil15! I love you guys!**

**Hollabulooooooooo**


	8. Chapter 8 Snoozerwhils

The Marauders Pre Marauders

**A/N: Hiya people! Today I have a 3 ½ hour delay at school, so I thought I'd write chappie 8 for you! I'm really sorry it's been so long, its just I've had enormous writers block and a lot of homework! Please forgive me! Well, without further ado, chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Snoozerwhils

Lily blinked her eyes and looked up to find many people huddled around her, all of them looking worried.

"What happened?" she groaned, closing her eyes again.

"Erm, well, you got hit with a spell in charms class and you kind of blacked out," Stacey said nervously, "The good news is, you're going to live!"

"Yay," Lily mumbled. Just then she caught sight of a boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"James!" Lily groaned again, louder this time, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, Lily," James said matter of factually, "I actually care about your well being, so I decided to come and see you."

Before Lily had time to reply, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Out, all of you! The poor girl needs her rest! You can come see her later."

After everyone had left Lily asked what had happened.

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey as if choosing her words carefully, "you were hit by some sort of spell in class," this much Lily already knew, " and well, no one's really sure what happened, but I'm doing my best trying to fix it."

Clearly, this didn't help Lily much, seeing as she still didn't know what had happened to her. Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled back in carrying Lily's lunch on a silver platter. Lily took the food gratefully, but she nearly dropped it when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the platter.

She screamed. Lily's nose had grown about three times bigger than normal and made her look very strange.

"What—happened—to—my—face?" she screeched between huge breaths of air five seconds before she fainted.

xXx

Meanwhile…….

"I can't believe that happened to her!" James said, practically sobbing, while walking down to the Great Hall for lunch, "It's all your fault, Sirius!"

"WHAT!" Sirius cried, "How can this be my fault? I couldn't have stopped that spell from hitting her any better that you could've!"

James was doubled over laughing. "You should have seen your face! I was just kidding about it being your fault! I can't believe you believed me!"

The four made their way down to the Great Hall. Once they arrived, Peter James and Sirius didn't even notice when Remus stopped abruptly in his tracks. He was staring at a very pretty Ravenclaw first year at the other side of the hall.

Just then, the other three noticed he was no longer walking with them.

"Hey Remus, whatcha doi…." But he trailed off as he saw Remus staring.

"Oooo!" Sirius squealed in delight, "Remmy's got a crush!"

James walked over to see why Sirius was squealing like a little schoolgirl.

"What's going on?" he asked, puzzled as to why Sirius was dancing around.

"Remmy's got a girlfriend!" Sirius squeaked. This seemed to snap Remus out of his trance.

"_Excuse _me? What did you just say?" he asked horrified.

"I said," Sirius said as if it was obvious, "that you had a _girlfriend_." He put an extra emphasis on _girlfriend_.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, not wanting to know the answer, "You know as well as I that I am currently single."

"I saw you checking out that Ravenclaw, stop denying it!" Sirius exclaimed, giving Remus a knowing wink. Remus, however, was completely lost.

"I wasn't denying anything! Just because I like her doesn't mean she's my girlfriend!"

"Aha! I knew it!" Sirius exclaimed in triumph.

"You should ask her out!" James said, clapping Remus on the back.

"But I…….but……" Remus stuttered but he was pushed forward by James. He turned to glare, but just then the Ravenclaw girl walked up to him.

"Hi," she said shyly, sticking out her hand, "My name's Karley, Karley Copper."

"M-my name's Remus Lupin," he said nervously, taking her hand, "Um, do you think maybe sometime you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?"

Blushing furiously, she replied, "Sure, I'd love to." And with that she turned to go back to the Ravenclaw table, face bright crimson.

Remus walked back to the Gryffindor table with a small smile on his face.

"Sooooo. What'd she say?" Sirius pressed as Remus sat down.

Remus mumbled something.

"What?" Sirius said, holding a hand to his ear, "didn't quite catch that last little bit there Remmy. Actually I didn't catch any of it….."

"She said yes," Remus said in a tone loud enough to actually be heard.

"Good job, mate!" James said cheerfully, clapping Remus's back, knocking the wind out of him.

"C'mon, we'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts if we don't hurry," Peter said glancing at his watch.

The group left for DADA. When they got there, their teacher, Professor Kipperson, was letting the class in.

Once everyone was inside, Professor Kipperson began his usual speech about what they would be learning. James tried to pay attention but it was just too boring. His mind kept drifting back to Lily laying there in the Hospital Wing with no one but Madame Pom Poms to keep her company.

"…..so, everyone got it?" Professor Kipperson said shaking James from his trance. He had not caught a word of what they were doing.

"Peter," he whispered urgently, "Pete, what are we doing?"

Peter merely gave him a look as if to say 'how should I know?'

James peered over Remus's shoulder to try to figure out what they were doing. Professor Kipperson brought out a large cage full of small hamster-like creatures which were apparently called snoozerwhils. According to Remus's notes, these animals could make you drowsy in a matter of minutes and they had to try to reflect their spell. James wasn't quite sure what this had to do with **Dark** arts, but he knew not to ask Professor Kipperson.

Before James knew it, he was starting to fall asleep. Almost the entire class was doing just the same, except Remus who had actually listened to the instructions.

Finally, the bell rang and the class came to. Everyone looked up, trying to figure out why they had been sleeping in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I'm very disappointed in you," said Professor Kipperson as the class filed out, "We may need to do the snoozerwhils next class for review. I want two rolls of parchment on snoozerwhils and how to deflect their spells, due next class!"

"Glad that's over," Sirius said once they were out of ear-shot of Professor Kipperson.

"I thought that was a fun lesson," Remus said.

"Oh, shut up," James said, attempting to hit Remus over the head.

"Sooo, Remmy, when's your date with Karley?" Sirius said in a drawling voice.

Remus turned a deep shade of magenta, "Next Hogsmeade weekend," he said quietly.

"Well, you blokes, I've got several mountains of homework to do, so I'm going up to the Common Room. Care to join?" James asked in mock seriousness.

"Aye!" Sirius shouted, receiving many worried glances from people in the corridor.

"Yeah, okay," Remus said, relieved that they were off the subject of his love life.

"Wait for me!" Peter said, scurrying after them.

**A/N: Wow, I'm really running out of ideas. That was one of the hardest chappies I've written so far. Well, read, review and hug me! Nah, just kidding, but I would like a couple reviews! I'll even take flames! I like to know what you think! Thanks for reading my slightly demented fanfic!**

**Truly yours,**

**Holla-BOO**

Oh, whoops, forgot the **disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of JK Rowling's creations. I was hoping that would be obvious, but whatever! I only own the plot and Karley and Stacey!**


End file.
